This invention relates to a heat sink alignment and more particularly to a heat sink alignment apparatus having a graduated path that increases the temperature of the heat sink.
The heat that builds in electrical circuits and related devices can cause failure of electrical components in such circuits. Therefore, by controlling the heat that develops in such situations allows the devices and circuits to perform at optimum levels without risk of failure.
A common method of controlling heat build-up is with the use of heat sinks wherein the excess heat is absorbed by the heat sink and eventually dissipated into the surrounding atmosphere.
The challenge of controlling heat transfer is increased because electronic devices usually have limited space available for such heat sinks. Therefore, there is a need in the electronic industry for a heat controlling device that is compact yet effective at reducing heat from within small confined electronic devices.
The present invention solves the common problem of getting adequate cooling from the already heated air at the exit end of the heat tunnel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device that will reduce the temperature of an electronic device quickly and in a small space.
To accomplish the task of reducing heat quickly and efficiently, the present invention uses an internal air chamber with a plurality of heat sinks placed at an angled relationship to one another creating a tunnel through which the hot air flows. A plurality of airstreams enter the heat sink alignment apparatus through an ambient air intake and over a fan into a tunnel. The tunnel gradually narrows thereby increasing the velocity of the air which increases the cooling of the heat source. The narrowing shape of the tunnel creates turbulence within the plurality of airstreams equalizes the temperatures of the various airstreams.